Triangle
by LoneWolfLink
Summary: The Gullwings and Gippal head to Bevelle and encounter Rikku's boyfriend OC there. Gippal gets jealous. Pairings: GR PB YT Please R
1. Ch 1

Hello people! If anyone is reading this, keep in mind that it's my first fic. Then again, I don't expect people to read this, but whatever. Please Read & Review!

Disclaimer: I own Final Fantasy! **grabs Squall and proceeds to yell at him for neglecting Rinoa** Lawyer: Excuse me… Lonewolflink: It's all lies I tell you! I didn't assassinate JFK! Readers: ……… LWL: Fine, fine, I don't own squat. Happy now?

Summary: This takes place after the happy ending. It's mostly a Gippal/Rikku fic with some Tidus/Yuna and Paine/Baralai mixed in. Rikku has an albhed boyfriend who lives in Bevelle (strange, yes). The Gullwings and Gippal go to Bevelle to see Baralai. I just happen to like love triangles, so Gippal gets jealous. For the rest, you should read. :)

Now onto the story!

"Yuuunaaa! Wer es our nest destination?"

"Yunie, let's go to Bevelle! We can see Baralai! I'm sure Paine would like it…. right Paine?"

"Minus 5 respect points." It was clear that it was a touchy subject, Paine looked extremely irritated.

Yuna smiled at the antics of her friends as she told Brother it was a good idea to go to Bevelle.

Paine smirked. "Why don't we pick up Gippal? He said he wanted to go to talk to Baralai, and anyway, I'm sure Rikku wouldn't mind…"

"I DON'T LIKE GIPPAL! He's and inconsiderate, disasteriffic, self-centered jerk of a moron! And besides that…well… never mind."

Now Yuna started getting curious.

"Besides that what? We wanna know, right Tidus?" Tidus came over and crossed his arms with a floppy grin.

"Yeah, c'mon Rikku, tell us!"

"Erm… well… kinda… sorta… haveaboyfriend."

No one understood her last statement. "What was that Rikku?"

"Do I have to say it again?" "Yep." "Eh, well, I, eh, already have a boyfriend. There, I said it."

Everyone (Except for Brother and Buddy, who were busy piloting the Celsius) fell silent and stared at Rikku.

Tidus finally broke the awkward silence. "You have a boyfriend? Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it."

"Agreed. Minus five respect points, unless you prove it."

'She's just trying to cover up that she likes Gippal. Don't see why she likes him anyway, there were others in the Crimson Squad way better than him. Like Baralai…'

"Fine I will. He lives in Bevelle anyway."

Before heading towards Bevelle, they made a detour to Djose Temple in order to pick up Gippal.

"What's up Gullwings? Thanks for pickin' me up." He winked at Rikku. Rikku, in turn, rolled her eyes.

"I think maybe you should go back to hell where you came from Gippal."

In no time at all, they were landing at Bevelle.

They had decided to earlier that they would visit Baralai and New Yevon later in the day, so they landed at the bottom, which looked very much like the docks of Luca.

"Bevelle never ceased to amaze me!" Yuna was clearly happy to be back in her hometown. "C'mon Yunie! There's a fight going on!"

They looked forward to see a group of people crowding around something of obvious interest.

As Yuna, Paine, Tidus, Rikku, and Gippal squeezed through, they wondered why it was a big deal. They soon found out why.

"I bet 100 gil on the kid!" "I bet 200 on Marcus!" It was a circle of gamblers betting on the winner of the match.

"I bet 3000 gil on Diamond!" Gippal turned his head to see Rikku holding up a bag of 3000 gil.

The fighters were a young man with jet-black hair, bangs covering his eyes and a man about Auron's age (just not dead…), but with brown hair and 5 o'clock shadow.

The older man held a two handed sword while the younger one held a sword and a shield. As they clashed swords, it was obvious who would win.

The young man was simply toying with his opponent. Getting bored, he swung his sword at Marcus.

Marcus blocked, causing the sword to fly out of his hands straight into a wall.

In a matter of seconds, he was pinned, weaponless, against the ground with a sword point at his throat.

"Good round, but it looks like I win."

A large amount of cheers and moans went up as he said this. He helped the man up.

"Nice fight kid, you've got talent." "They don't call me Diamond the Demon Slayer for nothing." As the crowd dispersed, Rikku smiled, holding two bags of 3000 gil.

If you're reading this, thank you for reading my fic, and please R&R. I do accept flames because it proves someone read my fic. But try to make it constructive criticism okay?

Lone Wolf Link


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I actually got some reviews! And all readers get very pissed off because I haven't updated since March! Hehe, I think I'll leave now…

Disclaimer: I do not own SquareEnix or any character(s) from Final Fantasy X and/or Final Fantasy X-2. BUT I WILL ONE DAY! Or not… I hope so anyway… Maybe I'll go for Nintendo…or maybe the world…

Alrighty then! Chapter two! Here we go!

"Good round, but it looks like I win."

A large amount of cheers and moans went up as he said this. He helped the man up.

"Nice fight kid, you've got talent." "They don't call me Diamond the Demon Slayer for nothing." As the crowd dispersed, Rikku smiled, holding two bags of 3000 gil.

"…He's a pretty good fighter." "Well that's not a very Paine-like thing to say!" "…Shut up Gippal." Gippal looked away in time to avoid Paine's "I will destroy you" glare.

"Hey Rikku, how'd you know that guy's name?" 'Well Yuna's curious as ever' thought Rikku.

"Yeah Rikku! Tell us!" "All right. Number one, Tidus stop copying everything Yuna says, and number two, he's my boyfriend."

Gippal looked at Rikku, with a strange, implacable look on his face. "You've got a boyfriend?"

His grimace started to slowly turn into a crooked grin. In a matter of moments, he burst out laughing.

"HA! Cid's little girl? With a boyfriend? That's the best joke I've ever heard since… funny! HAHAHAHAHA!" "CRID IB GIPPAL!"

"Erm… I probably would say hello, but that was kind of weird."

The guy with the black hair stood in front of them with a nice smile on his face. "Hi Diamond!" "Hi Rikku! These your friends?"

"Yeah, except for Gippal," Rikku stuck her tongue at Gippal "cause he's a meanie."

"So, erm, excuse me for asking, but who are you guys?"

"Alright, this is Gippal, as you know, that's Paine, that's Tidus, and that's Yuna."

"Yuna?" "Hi Diamond!" Yuna gave him a short hug.

Tidus and Rikku obtained scowls upon their faces. Paine and Gippal looked on, observing.

"How do you know Diamond, Yunie?" "We were best friends when I went to school in Bevelle! It's been twelve years, but it's not hard to tell."

Sorry for not updating sooner. I had major writers block and school problems. And sorry for making the chapter short. It'll be longer next time, My promise! As always read and review. I'll try to update quickly… except I'm a procrastinator. Well, I'll try.


End file.
